bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Toa Hagah Norik
Toa Hagah Norik 17:53, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC)Wie Gestaltet man einen Beitrag?Toa Hagah Norik 17:53, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Was willst du denn genau machen? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 17:54, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bilder einfügen, Rahmen, weiterführung zu anderen seiten (zum beispiel Tanma und Photok), etc... Toa Hagah Norik 17:57, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Immer wenn du auf Bearbeiten klickst siehst du oben eine kleine Auswahl an Symbolen. Bleib mit dem Curor eine kurze Weile drauf und dann steht da was der Button macht. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 17:58, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke Toa Hagah Norik 17:58, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ansonsten kannst du auch hier schauen: Hilfe:Übersicht Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 18:00, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke Nochmal!Toa Hagah Norik 18:18, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Toa Hagah Norik Ich frag mal so seit wann bist du hier angemeldetMatau 18:29, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Seit ein paar Tagen, oder einer WocheToa Hagah Norik 18:32, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ups, ich glaub ich hab die Frage falsch verstanden, oder? Toa Hagah Norik 18:35, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nein Nein ich wollte es nur so wissen Frage:,,Wie wiele Bionicle hast du ?Ich habe 77 Stück Und du?Matau 18:43, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich zähle nur die Momentan zusammengebaten, übrigends kann das etwas dauernToa Hagah Norik 18:45, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wie???Matau 18:47, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) schon gut schon wieder ein fehler ups... Toa Hagah Norik 19:26, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) hab ich grade die zahl (mehr als hundert) abgegeben, bei mkir wird sie nich mehr angeziegtToa Hagah Norik 18:50, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) 28 Figuren hab ich von den hundert mit vielen, vielen figuren mehhr bei ebay erworbenToa Hagah Norik 18:56, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hast du glück meine Eltern erlauben mir nicht mich da anzumelden.Matau 18:58, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) meine mutter hat nen nick und ich darf (wenn sie dabei is) mir was mit dem bestellen. Toa Hagah Norik 19:02, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) jetzt bin ich mit der Frage dran: wie alt bist du und seit wann sammelst du? ich bin 1997 geboren und sammel seit 2001 Toa Hagah Norik 19:04, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) wow schon mit 4 Angefangen. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 19:09, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich wusste angfangs auch nicht, dass er Hagah heißt^^ Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 19:11, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ich bin 1995 geboren und seit 2002 sammel ich.Übrigens Tanma Und Photok sid keine Phantoka sie sind Av-matoraner.Matau 19:15, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Besserwisser und mir fällt ein fehler auf! 2002 angefangen entschuldigung (sieht man im Profil)Toa Hagah Norik 19:20, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wen meinst du als besserwisser? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 19:22, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich sag nur die Wahrheit man.Matau 19:23, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Besserwisser is benutzer:matau und meine beiträge verschwinden bei mir! Hilfe! drückst du immer auf speichern? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 19:27, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) kann ich dir helfen.Matau 19:29, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) wenn dieser beitrag reinkommt dann schon! Toa Hagah Norik 19:31, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ups, ich glaub, ich bin doch blind ist das eingekastete teil wirklich da? Toa Hagah Norik 19:34, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ja Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 19:34, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) äh.......................dann is falscher alarm Toa Hagah Norik 19:35, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bionicle master, du bist doch Admin, oder Toa Hagah Norik 19:36, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ja ist er MakutaBX 19:46, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Is mir auch aufgefallen, hab grad sei profil durchstöbert.Toa Hagah Norik 19:48, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Fan-Fiction Wie macht man eine NEUE Seite bei wiki-nui FanFicion geb den Namen den du deinem Fanfic geben willst in die Suche ein, dann erscheint dort auch dass du den Artikel (Beispiel) "Fanfic" verfassen kannst. Auf (Beispiel) "Fanfic" drücken und losschreiben! MakutaBX 20:32, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke, MakutaBX! Toa Hagah Norik 18:44, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Und nochwas: Privat-Bilder-Hinweis Was genau verstehst du nicht? -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:56, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich verstehs auch nicht, wie man die Bilder umbenennt, man kann gar keinen Text hinzufügen. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 18:57, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hö? Wieso umbenennen? Wenn man z.B. auf dieser Seite oben auf "bearbeiten" klickt, dann taucht da ein Feld auf, ähnlich wie wenn man einen normalen Artikel verändern will. Da kann man dann die zusätzlichen Infos reinschreiben... Denke ich. XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:00, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) "Denkst" du? Gez:Toa Hagah Norik 19:03, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja. Wenn Bilder mit einem Kommentar hochgeladen wurden, dann wird dieser Kommentar im Eingabefeld angezeigt, wenn man beim Bild auf "bearbeiten" klickt, also sollte man ihn da wohl auch bearbeiten können. Ausprobiert habe ich das nicht extra, aber es würde mich doch sehr wundern, wenn es nicht so wäre -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:08, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bei Lizenz wo (Zum Beispiel:) "PD" steht? Gez: Toa Hagah Norik 19:12, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bei welchem Bild schaust du das denn nach? Ich glaube, wir haben hier im Wiki nicht viele Bilder, wo Informationen über die Lizenzen in der Bildbeschreibung angegeben sind. (Obwohl diese Funktion in der Wiki-Software eigentlich dafür vorgesehen ist. XD ) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:34, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) auf w:c:de.custombionicle:NORIKS REISE, das bild wo "der Schattenengel untersteht. Gez:Toa Hagah Norik 19:42, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Axo... Ja, dieses Eingabefeld, wo Lizenz: steht, ist das richtige. Da kannst du die Info drüber oder drunter schreiben. Aber gilt diese Regel überhaupt auch für das Fanfiction-Wiki? Ich dachte, dass das nur für dieses Wiki gilt, weil man da ja auch zwischen offiziellen und Fan-Bildern unterscheiden muss, während ins Fanfiction eigentlich nur Fan-Bilder rein sollten... Bin mir da aber nicht sicher, evtl kann mich/uns ja einer der Admins aufklären... XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 20:15, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nein, dafür wird kein Admin benötigt. Im Fanfic. Wiki sollen wir das nicht machen, da kann man jades Bild hochladen und für seine Geschichte verwenden... da die originalen Bilder für Fanfics werden, werden sie praktisch "umgeschuclt" und man sieht keine Unterteilung mehr, welche man auch nicht braucht... sonst hätte Nath uns das schon gesagt, oder? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 20:19, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Richtig, es geht nur ums Haupt-Wiki-Nui. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:20, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Also braucht man das für Fanfiction nicht... die ganze aufregung umsonst! Gez:Toa Hagah Norik 18:13, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe einen Antrag für ein wiki erstellt und besite nun eins, aber ich brauche Vorlagen und verstehe nicht wie diese Funktionieren. wenn mir das Jemand erklären kann, bitte hier melden http://de.southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Toa_Hagah_Norik Toa Hagah Norik 13:28, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Preis Frage ich sehe, du hast jaller und Gukko, Balta und Photok jeweils zwei mal. Die würde ich dir ja zugerne abkaufen! Antwort bitte auf meiner Disku im ToWFF! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 18:55, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich brauche unbedingt BALTA!!!! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 20:06, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Unpassende Frage Bleibst du noch im WN? Ich weiß, es ist nicht seeehr passend, aber wenn man gehen will, sollte ich wissen wollen, was du alles verläst. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:49, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich überlege es mir, aber die chance steht 1 zu 1000 Blupp... nun wohl 0 zu alles... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:53, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kirbold Mach doch beim Kirbold-Wettbewerb mit!!! [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 11:49, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) AdM Stimm doch ab XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 23:05, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Verzweifelt Ich bin verzweifelt da ich mich nichtmehr einloggen kann :-( Ich bin Kardas97 Das neu Zugesendete Passwort geht nicht und mein altes genauso bitte ich will mich wieder einloggen können. Kannst du mir vieleicht helfen?87.182.75.86 11:35, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) (Kardas97) Ich kann dir leider nich helfen... Das einzige was mir in den Sinn gekommen ist, ist das deine ID gesperrt ist - was aber nicht der Fall ist. Frag mal Avatar, der hat glaube ich auf alle Daten im Deutschen Wikia zugriff oder ist zumindest der Chef vom deutschen Wikia, wenn der dir nich helfen kann, weiß ich auch nich weiter... link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 13:04, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Übersetzungen Ich glaub wir haben ein problem guck mal im Portal vom Chronisten nach da steht das wir nicht mehr übersetzungen aus dem IDBM verwenden dürfen! Petturi 19:20, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wenn das so ist, ich will hier keinen Krieg anfangen, aber (theoretisch) ist das idbm inoffiziell und somit nicht kanonisch - das heißt, es gehört nicht in ein "richtiges" Wiki und man sollte überlegen ob man die Seite hier im Wiki löscht link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 19:36, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) was meinst du ich versteh dich nicht was das heißen soll wieso denn löschen? Petturi 19:46, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Mir ist auch nicht ganz klar, wovon du redest - es geht um die Übersetzungen der offiziellen Geschichten, die also sehr wohl kanonisch sind. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 21:29, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich meine, das im Prinzip ein Wiki keine Seite für etwas Inoffizielles haben sollte. Das ist, als ob man hier auch Mocs in Artikel fassen würde (Norik) 93.208.185.37 10:59, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) ich glaube du verstehst es falsch wir reden nicht über die Seite IDBM (klar ist die inofiziell) sondern über die Übersetzungen aus dem Magazin Petturi 13:20, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Das hab ich schon verstanden - nur... WELCHE ÜBERSETZUNGEN? gib mir mal mindestens eine Seite an link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 13:21, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Guck mal auf MtaÄs Diskussion nach ... Kein Grund, sich aufzuregen :) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 13:32, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Es geht wieder Ich kann mich wieder einloggen JUHUHUHHUHU Kardas97 12:48, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hat mein Tip was gebracht? link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 12:50, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Leider nicht(weil man als nicht angemeldeter Benutzer bei dem nichts in der Disskution schreiben konnt) aber dankeKardas97 13:00, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Namenswahl Wieso suchst du dir einen Namen aus, der die gleichen Initialen hat wie meiner (THN)? Ich war jawohl vor dir da, außerdem bin ich cooler und besser. Ich liebe dich.Tunten-Huren-Nutte 19:04, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nur weil du von deinem Vater gefoppt wirst, musst du mich nicht vollspammen. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 18:11, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Norik, das is Superhonk Bima in Verkleidung --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:18, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC)